powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Negatron
Negatron is a three eyed mouth/insult themed Nighlok with unique battle style: tormenting his enemies to a series of results and emotional pain becomes physical. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Sticks and Stones". Biography Negatron was one of Nighloks. He possessed unique ability to torment his enemies to a series of insults and emotional pain becomes physical. In the sixth episode Negatron arrived at Master Xandred's Junk and told that will fight the Samurai Rangers. Dayu didn't like Negatron. She considered him a loser who can only abuse his enemies. Then Negatron attacked Panorama City and at first abused Bulk and Spike. Then he encountered the Power Rangers. He easily defeated Rangers with his insult attacks, but his ability didn't work on Emily, because she taught herself in the childhood not to let insults hurt her. Then he left. Nighlok returned to the junk of Master Xandred and "trained" his ability on Dayu, making her angry. Then he returned to the city and again battled the rangers. Now Emily defeated him and Mike shut his mouth with stones and Jayden destroyed him with Fire Smasher in bazooka mode. Then Negatron returned as Mega Monster and could fire lightnings. He was again destroyed by the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Negatron later attended a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven. He recounts his battles with the Samurai Ranger. Personality Negatron was arrogant and confident Nighlok who enjoyed his ability to torment his enemies emotionally. He was angry when Emily resisted his insult attacks and finally defeated him. Powers And Abilities * Smart Mouth: '''Negatron has a smart mouth and he can give insults that cause physical harm on his victims. * '''3-'Eye Lazer Beam: '''Negatron can fire a laser beam from his 3 eyes on his back. * '''Lighntings: '''In the giant size Negatron could fire lightnings. Arsenal * '''Sword: '''In giant sized, Negatron uses a small sword in combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Negatron is voiced by David Van Horn. Notes *Negatron appears in Power Rangers Samurai SMASH! as one of the three recurring bosses. His attack involves laughing at the Ranger fighting him. The sonic waves from the laugh takes up the half of the screen where he is situated. *Negatron's name alone is likely a pun on the Transformers villain Megatron and the word Negative. * The insults to injure his victims were: ** Mike - Negatron humiliates Mike by remarking that his bike had training wheels until he was ten years old. ** Kevin - Negatron called Kevin "boring", and later called him "Mentor's little pet". ** Mia - Negatron called Mia a "lousy cook". ** Jayden - Negatron called Jayden a liar whom was hiding a secret . ** Bulk and Spike - Negatron called them "Samurai wannabes", and finishes off by adding, "You guys are jokes!" ** Dayu - Insulted her by telling that she horribly plays on musical instruments. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 6:' Sticks and Stones **'Halloween Special:''' Party Monsters See Also Category:Samurai Category:Nighloks Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains